wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
WWF WrestleFest
WWF WrestleFest is a professional wrestling arcade game released by Technōs in 1991, featuring stars of the World Wrestling Federation. The game was distributed by Technōs in Japan and North America and by Tecmo in Europe and Australasia. It is the sequel to Technōs' previous WWF game, WWF Superstars. Compared to Superstars, WrestleFest adds a variety of different wrestlers to the roster as well as enhanced graphics and sound. There are more voice samples, including commentary and pre-match introductions by WWF ring announcer Mike McGuirk. The voiced cut scenes featuring Gene Okerlund from Superstars returned as well. On February 21, 2012, THQ released a remake of the game for iOS featuring both current and former wrestlers, retitled WWE WrestleFest. Gameplay Just like its predecessor, WrestleFest simulates professional wrestling matches. The game adds support for up to four simultaneous players and the ability to insert more credits into the machine to buy energy. Players can perform numerous double team moves. These are performed by tagging in a partner with the opponent in the proper position or tagging while holding the opponent in a headlock. Additionally, after a team member has been on the apron for a certain length of time, they will "power up," temporarily giving them the ability to win all grapples and inflict more damage than usual. The moveset in WrestleFest differs from WWF Superstars in that more than one maneuver is assigned to each control combination and these vary widely among the characters. For example, Ted DiBiase may respond to the "punch" button during a grapple by performing a backbreaker, a piledriver, a suplex, or his Million Dollar Dream finisher. The move he performs depends partially on a CPU "variety" sequence and on the energy level of the opponent. Modes Two modes of play are available. In Saturday Night's Main Event mode, the player must pick two wrestlers to form a tag team and take them through a series of matches, including a title match with the Legion of Doom.3 After winning the title match, the player must once again take their team through a series of matches and finally defeat the Legion of Doom a second time to complete the game. In the new Royal Rumble mode, the player picks one superstar and takes him through a Royal Rumble match. Elimination occurs by pinfall, submission, or being thrown out of the ring. Before a new wrestler enters the match, an inset of the wrestler taunting in front of a camera appears on screen. Featured wrestlers The game features ten selectable wrestlers. Hulk Hogan, The Ultimate Warrior, "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase and Big Boss Man return from WWF Superstars. Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Earthquake, Mr. Perfect, Sgt. Slaughter, Demolition Smash, and Demolition Crush, are available as new characters, with The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) making an appearance as a non-selectable boss tag team. By default, Demolition must be selected as a team in Main Event mode and can not be teamed with any other playable characters. Under emulation, cheat codes allow the player to team Smash or Crush with other characters. Hawk and Animal are not initially selectable in the arcade version, but a second player can "buy-in" to the game while the first player battles Legion of Doom in the Main Event mode, allowing them to control Hawk and Animal and continue playing as them if they win the two-player match. Cheat codes for emulators exist to allow the Legion of Doom to be playable (both together and separately). Both Hawk and Animal have twice as much energy as the other characters. The Legion of Doom can perform their team finisher, the Doomsday Device; however, if the move is not set up in a precise area of the ring, Hawk will not go to the top rope, and the timer will have to be allowed to run out or the game will need to be reset. The Demolition Decapitation finisher does not appear in the game. Instead, Smash and Crush perform a suplex and a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, respectively, as finishers. Category:Arcade Game Category:Game